


The Importance of Tying Your Shoelaces on Rollercoasters

by hamsta97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsta97/pseuds/hamsta97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time Sam learned to tie his shoelaces on a rollercoaster. Dean thinks it's hilarious. However, when a pair of brothers return the shoe, it's no longer quite as funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Tying Your Shoelaces on Rollercoasters

Dean's in the theme park with Sam because it's Sam's birthday and he loves rollercoasters. It isn't however Dean's top way to spend a birthday and he isn't all that keen on rollercoasters because it reminds him of flying. So Sam goes on the biggest possible rollercoaster he can find and Dean quickly volunteers to wait for him. Jo, Adam and Ash all go on the rollercoaster and Dean settles himself on a bench.

By the time they get back, Dean's got himself an ice-cream and a soda and is on level 37 in Tetris on his phone. Adam and Jo are laughing and getting very close. Ash is trying not to laugh and Sam... Sam only has one shoe on.

"Dean, I lost my shoe."

"Yeah I see that Sammy."

Dean can feel a laugh bubbling up within him which is mean considering the fact that Sam looks devastated. _However_ , he looks devastated and only has one shoe. He suffers the hysterical laughter of his brothers and best friends with quiet dignity.

"Gabriel, come on! We can ask the ride operator if anyone has lost a shoe."

Dean turns round to see a very good-looking guy stood near a bush, apparently urging it to talk to the staff on this particular ride. He really hopes the good-looking guy isn't insane. He's got messy black hair and when he turns to look at the ride, he's got bright blue eyes that make Dean's heart do a dumb little skip. He's got a slightly-too-big beige trenchcoat on as well as a suit and blue tie which is a little unusual for a theme park.

"Look, Cassie somebody just probably just took a shoe up to throw it down. That's what I'd do."

Great, now the bush is talking back. 

"Not everyone is an assbutt like you."

There's a loud snot and a man steps out from behind the bush.  _Phew. Not crazy then._ The two men walk up the path to the rollercoaster and stop when they see Dean's little group. Gabriel is holding a shoe that matches Sam's.

"My shoe!" cries Sam joyfully, taking it off Gabriel and putting back on his foot.

Dean rolls his eyes. Gabriel looks at Sam thoughtfully and sticks out his hand.

"Hi. Name's Gabriel."

Sam smiles. "I'm Sam. Thanks for returning it."

Gabriel returns the smile. Cassie frowns.

"You should be more careful with your shoes."

Everyone starts laughing which only makes Cassie frown even more. Sam introduces everyone else in the group and they all debate the pros and cons of rollercoasters. Gabriel keeps eyeing Sam and eventually seems to make his mind.

"So, Sasquatch, do you wanna go and grab a cup of coffee while I tell you how mean your shoe was to hit me in the head?"

Sam turns bright pink which entertains Jo no end. He stammers out a yes and they head off. It's kinda funny to watch Sam walk off with teeny tiny Gabriel. Dean turns to Castiel who looks lost without his brother.

"Hey, Cas I'll win you a teddy."

Cas blushes. "Oh I... really?"

Dean grins, drapes his arm across Cas' shoulder and heads off to the nearest game stand. 

Jo yells after him, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Dean waves a jaunty hand behind him, reflecting that maybe rollercoasters aren't so bad.


End file.
